MoonClan and SunClan
by Awesome Mossflower
Summary: Two other clans, MoonClan and SunClan live in peace, until a special cat is born and dangers are revealed...
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

**MoonClan**

Leader Spottedstar- Tortoiseshell she-cat w blue eyes

Deputy Darkeyes- Long haired black tom w deep brown eyes

Medicine Cat Mintfoot- Gray she-cat w green eyes

Warriors

Whitelegs- Black tom, three white legs and yellow eyes

Skyfur- Gray tom, black eyes that glint like the night sky

Nightshadow- Deep black she-cat w bright green eyes

Wolfheart- Shaggy gray pelt , fierce, tom and brown eyes

Mistpelt- Mist coloured fur , she-cat and amber eyes

Runtail- Thin wiry she-cat, a long tail, small and light brown w green eyes

Brightfur- Bright ginger tom, long furred w amber eyes

Braveheart- Light tabby tom w blue eyes

Firefur- Ginger tom w light brown stripes. Amber eyes

Fishfur- Silver coloured she-cat w blue eyes

Thornfoot- Thorn coloured tom w amber eyes

Saltfang- Pure white tom w white teeth. Blue eyes

Apprentices

Harepaw- Light brown tom w big ears and blue eyes. Apprenticed to Darkeyes

Badgerpaw- Black and white she-cat w green eyes. Apprenticed to Braveheart

Lakepaw- Silvery gray tom w blue eyes. Apprenticed to Fishfur

Queens

Meadowpelt- Light ginger she-cat w amber eyes. Kits- Bouncekit, ginger tom w amber eyes, Smallkit, abnormally small dark brown tom w blue eyes.

Cloudbelly- Black she-cat w a white belly and blue eyes. Kits- Mosskit, light black she-cat w violet eyes, Petalkit, gray she-cat w green eyes, Hawkkit, dark brown tabby tom w amber eyes.

Elders

Pinefoot- Dark brown tom w green eyes

Longfur- Long furred ginger tom w blue eyes

**SunClan**

Leader Shockstar- Golden tom w bright yellow eyes

Deputy Shadowpelt- Pure black she-cat w blue eyes

Medicine cat Leafheart- Dappled she-cat w brown eyes

Warriors

Wheatwhisker- Wheat coloured tom w amber eyes

Foxheart- Ginger tom w blue eyes

Hawkface- Brownish goldish she-cat w green eyes

Apprentices

Bigpaw- Huge white tom w amber eyes and apprenticed to Hawkface


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Now, you may of heard of the warrior clans ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, Skyclan and their ancestors StarClan but you don't know about all of the clans.

I am Spottedstar, leader of MoonClan. There is another clan, SunClan. Their leader is Shockstar. You must want to know more so I will tell you about Mosskit, a very important cat in our history. This is her life story...

* * *

Mosskit yawned. She still hadn't opened her eyes and she was already a few days old. Her sister and brother had already opened their eyes and they were playing a game near her. Mosskit could hear them yowling at each other about one of them being a SunClan warrior.

" Who are you?" Mewed Mosskit. She just opened her eyes and a black cat with a white belly was lying right next to her!

" I'm your mother, Cloudbelly," purred the she-cat." The two kits running around are Petalkit and Hawkkit. There your siblings. The gray one is Petalkit so the other is Hawkkit. Why don't you go meet the other kits?"

Mosskit nodded as Cloudbelly pushed her over to the other two kits that were in the nursery.

"Hi. I'm Mosskit." Mosskit introduced herself to a bright orange tom.

"Hey, I'm Bouncekit. Nice to meet you. I got my name because I'm full of energy," laughed Bouncekit. He seemed like a nice cat.

"Who's that?" Mosskit gestured to a very small kit sleeping next to a light ginger she-cat.

" That's my brother Smallkit. I swear that he hasn't grown since we were born. The she-cat is my mother Meadowpelt," said Bouncekit loudly.

" Don't wake him up!" Mewed a new voice crossly. It was Meadowpelt. " Smallkit needs to rest!" Continued Meadowpelt.

" Fine, but he surely he isn't tired! I mean that he hasn't woken up at all today and I woke up a while ago!" Exclaimed Bouncekit as fast as he could after seeing the look that Meadowpelt sent him.

" He likes sleeping, that's all," said Meadowpelt quickly, defending her son. " And you, Bouncekit can't keep still so you don't sleep so much," she finished looking at Bouncekit proudly.

" Anyways, _I'm _going outside!" Announced Bouncekit as he strutted to the entrance of the nursery.

" Oh no your aren't!" Meowed Meadowpelt." You are having a nap, mister!"

" But-" whined Bouncekit.

"No buts. You are having a nap and that is _final!_" Meowed Meadowpelt angrily.

Bouncekit slowly walked over to Smallkit and plopped himself down while muttering about how pushy his mum was. Mosskit laughed at the look Bouncekit sent his mother.

" Hey Mosskit, do you want to play with us?" Asked a unfamiliar voice. Mosskit spun around and saw a light gray she-cat with green eyes. Mosskit recognised her as Petalkit, her sister.

" I think you should go see the elders now." Suggested Cloudbelly from behind." Okay," said Mosskit." Let's go!" Yowled Petalkit as she ran to the entrance of the nursery.

" Um ... Where's the elders den?" Asked Petalkit.

" Over there," meowed Cloudbelly who had followed them.

" Thanks!" Mewed Mosskit.

* * *

" Oh look, kits!" Purred a cream she-cat.

" Um... Who are you?" Asked Mosskit as nicely as she could.

" I'm Echolight," she said. She pointed at a ginger tom. " He is Longfur and the tabby is Pinefoot."

" Why hello little kits," mewed Longfur. He seemed nice enough. Pinefoot only grunted.

" Don't mind him, he doesn't care for kits," mewed Echolight. " Have you gone around the camp yet?" She asked.

" No." Meowed Mosskit.

" Then I shall give you a tour!" Meowed Echolight excitedly. " Come on!" She yowled.

" Oh be quiet will you." Growled Pinefoot, speaking for the first time since Mosskit and Petalkit had entered the den.


End file.
